Super Smash Office
by Meowzika
Summary: Okay, imma try somethin new. This is a series about Smash workers working in an office. There are going to be episodes about things that happen that don't work out. Enjoy. T for language
1. Episode 1

**Hello my fans. This is my new series about Smash people going into an office and working for Smash Bros. and Co. This is a comedy series, so laugh your booty off. Also, make sure to check out my other stories and give me a favorite. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>7:00 – Conference Room<strong>

Mario: Good morning everyone.

All workers: …

Mario: I said 'Good morning'…now say 'good morning back!'

Workers: Good morning, Mario.

Mario: Good…good…

Pit: **(**leans to Link) What's with this guy?

Mario: Pit! In my office!

Pit: (Gets up to leave)

Mario: (Follows Pit into office and gives rest of workers looks)

**7:13 – Mario's Office**

Mario: Now, Pit…You understand that I am running a serious business here, and I won't have you ruin this for all of this young people, okay?

Pit: Wha-what did I do exactly?

Mario: Talking back will only make things worse.

Pit: Talking back? I was just-

Mario: (puts hand up) No buts, Pit. Now go back to your office.

Pit: (leaves room, angrily)

Mario: (yelling after him) No need to slam the door!

**8:39 – Link's Office**

Link: Okay…now all I need to do is crunch these final numbers and turn it in to the boss…You know what, I haven't saved in a while, I might as well- (Electricity goes out). OH MOTHER-

Mario: (Runs out of office) Alright, people! People, over here! Now, as you can see the power is out. We probably just blew a fuse. Can we get the janitor over here?

Snake: (walks over) Yes, boss?

Mario: Go check the power.

Snake: Yes sir…When will I get out of this place…?

Mario: What was that?

Snake: Nothing!

Zelda: Are you sure it isn't a power outage?

Mario: I am positive it is not a power outage; trust me on this one.

**8: 42 – Highway 39**

Ness: (is crashed into power line) …It appears I am in quite a predicament.

**8: 43 – Outside of Mario's office**

Mario: Now, people, just go back to work!

Link: God, I had the report done, and now I have to do it all again…

**9:52 – Conference Room**

Zelda: You know, Link, the power's out and all…and I was wandering if we could do that…thing…

Link: (smiles) Oh…do you mean?

Zelda: Oh yes…I mean it.

**10:02 – Outside of Conference Room door**

Lucas: (has ear against door) Oh yeah…you do that…oh yeah, so dirty…

Mario: Lucas? What are you doing?

Lucas: Can't you hear them in there?

Link: (From inside conference room) Oh, you got me there!

Zelda: Haha, feel that!

Mario: (Eyes widen and barges in) AH…(sees Link and Zelda playing chess)…ha…

Lucas: Damn it…Hey boss, have you seen Ness today?

**10:04 – Highway 39**

Ness: (still in car) Why haven't I called the police yet?

**11:41 – Break room**

Peach: (drinking tea) Mmm…that's very good…

**11:42 – Outside of Break room**

Lucas: (has ear against door) Oh yeah, that is good isn't it?

Peach: (inside conference room) What the…Who the hell is that?

Lucas: Uh…uh…It's-a-me Maria-I mean Mario!

Peach: Okay…

**12: 37 – Pit's office**

Pit: Uh…got any 7's?

Link: Go fish…Got any Aces?

Pit: (Gives two cards over) Again! Got any 9's?

Link: Go fish…Got any-(power comes back on) YES! FINALLY! (Gives middle finger to Pit) WOOHOO! (Goes to his office)

Mario: (comes out of office) Okay, thank you people, now get back to work!

Snake: (Walks up to Mario and whispers in ear)

Mario: Wait, now yet! Everyone, it seems someone pulled the power out. So who was it?

All workers: No response.

Mario: Alright…until I get a name, the power goes back off. Snake, go turn it off.

Snake: (Walks off)

Link: God, why me?

**1:00 – Conference Room**

Mario: Okay, people. Now I know that the power is out, but-

Ike: The power isn't out you asshole!

Mario: Hey, hey, hey! No need for violent language here. We're all adults, so act like it. So…(jumps with each word and says each word through teeth) WHO TURNED THE POWER OUT?

Lucas: It could've been Ness. Why isn't he here still?

**1:03 – Highway 39**

Ness: Underage driving? What was that guy talking ab- I think my spine just broke.

**1:04 – Conference Room**

Mario: Well, Ness isn't here, so he couldn't have done it. Now who turned out the power?

Pit: If I say I did, can I go home?

Mario: Yes

Pit: Then it was me.

Mario: YOU SON OF A (comes toward Pit and attacks him)

**2:19 – Red Smash Hospital**

Mario and Pit: (laying down in separate hospital beds next to each other)

Mario: Pit, listen, I'm sorry about this. I mean it's just that I was doing business and I was just outraged about-

Pit: I didn't really do it…

Mario: You didn't? Then who-

Pit: It was Snake. He told me about it on the way here. He said he didn't want to be a janitor, so he just turned off the power to see what would happen.

Mario: Oh…well…sorry anyway

Pit: So what kind of business were you doing in there?

Mario: Uh…just…just business. Business business.

Pit: Oh…you okay?

Mario: I guess…

Ness: OH! SO NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE MAN WHO WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT NOW DO YOU?

Mario and Pit: (look at Ness)

Ness: (Gives middle finger to two men)

Mario and Pit: (look at each other)


	2. Chapter 2

**7:30 – Conference Room**

Mario: People, people, please! I know that you're excited for the fundraiser, but calm down okay?

All members: …

Mario: You know you can show just a little bit of enthusiasm?

Link: (yawns)

Mario: (points at Link) See, there? There, everyone follow Link's enthusiasm!

All members: (half-heartedly yawn)

Mario: (smiles)

**7:59 – Mario's Office**

Mario: (looks at watch and smiles)

Pit: (walks in) Boss…we have a problem…

Mario: How so?

Pit: Well, Zelda and Link went out on a date and Ness and Lucas had a science project to do. Snake is dead asleep. Peach has a nail polish convention she has to contend. And I am going to Cali! WOO! YEAH! (walks out of office)

Mario: Wait, wait!

Pit: (walks back) You're cutting into my bikini time…

Mario: What do you expect me to do? Hire kids?

**8:21 – Outside of Taco Bell**

Mario: Yes, Franklin?

Franklin: Marie hit me!

Mario: (crouches down) Now, Franklin, you know what happens when you tattle tale?

Franklin: I have to put a dollar in the tattle jar.

Mario: Good boy! Or else you'll end up like me…Fat and broke…With no workers to love…(begins to cry)

Franklin: Crybaby!

Mario: (Gives middle finger to kid) Go to hell!

Franklin: (runs away crying) Yeah! Yeah, who's crying now!

Kids: (stare at him)

Mario: Back to work! Sell those trinkets! (Continues to cry)

**8:48 – Casa Del Fansay**

Link: Mm…(wipes face) This is really good pasta…

Zelda: I know! This is just…(takes another bite)…fantastic…

Link: Plus we have a wonderful view! (Looks out window to see Mario yelling at kids)

Zelda: (Looks at Mario) Can you pass me the salt?

Link: Sure…

**9:12 – California Beach**

Pit: And so I said, that's not my staff!

Hot bikini women: (start laughing)

Fransica: Oh, Pit! You're hilarious!

Pit: I know…I know…But you're more beautiful…(begins tongue kissing Fransica)

Rebecca: What about me, Pit?

Pit: I can't forget about you…(begins tongue kissing when phone rings) Sorry, I gotta take this…(Walks into bathroom) Hello?

Mario: Help me Pit…

Pit: With what?

Mario: These kids are driving me insane! Sally tried to kick down my lemonade stand, Franklin called me a crybaby, Tommy tried to steal an action figure, Timothy-

Pit: Hold on, let me stop you there…I have two incredibly hot women in the next room, and you're telling me to help you to sell trinkets?

Mario: Well…uh…

Pit: Gotta go…(walks out of bathroom) Now where were we?

**9:15 – Outside of Taco Bell**

Mario: Pit? Pit, ya there, buddy? (hangs up phone) Damn it…

Timothy: Ooh, you said a bad word!

Mario: Timothy!

Timothy: Alright…(puts dollar in tattle jar)

Mario: Good boy, now sell those trinkets…

**9:32 – Outside of Casa Del Fansay**

Zelda: (Holding hands with Link) That was good, I mean, delicious!

Link: Yeah, it was…

Mario: Zelda! Link! Help me!

Link: Good morning Mr. Mario (waves and continues walking to car)

Mario: Wait, don't leave me here!

Link: (holds door for Zelda)

Zelda: Thank you!

Mario: Please! I'm begging you!

Link: (begins to drive off, but Mario jumps onto car)

Mario: TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Link: Should I do it?

Zelda: (nods)

Link: (Swerves car and Mario falls on concrete)

Mario: Ow…

Link: (looks at Zelda) Know of any good movies?

Zelda: Uh, I heard Blue Lightning was good.

Link: Or maybe we could see Call of the Wild

Zelda: (makes cat noise)

**10:30 – Outside of Taco Bell**

Mario: Finally, this sale is over! And we earned…(counts money) forty-seven dollars…Good work everyone…

Kids: (start clapping)

Mario: Now, you're parents should be here soon, so…yeah…(walks to car and drives off)

Kids: (Sit down and play until parents get there)

**11:42 – Mario's Office**

Mario: (sitting down, on computer)

Pit: (walks through door) So, how was the sale?

Mario: We got forty-seven dollars…

Pit: Wow, that's more than I would've expected. Good job Mr. Mario

Mario: Thanks…thanks…

Pit: Well, I'm gonna do my job now…

Mario: Wait!

Pit: (Walks back in and puts arm on doorframe) Yes sir?

Mario: What do you do here anyway?

Pit: I'm the tech guy.

Mario: Okay, then, shoo-shoo!

**12:00 – Smash Theatres**

Link: Alright, my lass, pick a movie, and I'll pay.

Zelda: Doesn't matter, we won't see much of it anyway…

Link: Ooh…

Zelda: Yeah, so let's pick a terrible movie…uh…

Link: I got this…Two tickets to "Fast and Furious Five"

Ticket guy: That'll be twelve dollars then.

Link: (gives money and walks into theatre, holding Zelda's hand)

**12:11 – Theatre 4**

Lucas: (Looks at Link and Zelda making out) We've got two in theatre four, write that down!

Ness: (jots notes down on notepad)

Lucas: Dude, this is the best idea ever?

Ness: What? Making a science project to show how the more people make out the worse the movie to give to our bitch of a teacher while also making an excuse to a blatant yard sale our boss is making us do?

Lucas: Ah…America…The land of the free and the home of the perverts…

Ness: Amen…

Lucas: By the way, how did you get out of the hospital so quickly?

Ness: Well, let's just say…I was bandaged expressively.

Fox: YEAH!

Ness: Dude…

Fox: Sorry, I just love F&F

Ness and Lucas: (Yell at Fox for how terrible of a movie F&F5 was)


End file.
